


A Tony And Bruce RP

by CraziesUnite



Category: Avengers Roleplay Fiction, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Chapter-by-Chapter Response, Established Relationship Tony Stark/Bruce Banner, M/M, RP, somewhat ooc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-02-27
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-15 10:59:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3444605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraziesUnite/pseuds/CraziesUnite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A roleplay story that I'm writing with one of my friends who's on Wattpad and who I Rp with on twitter. It will be call and response style, I'll be writing Tony while he'll be writing Bruce. Hope you enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"Sir, the current time is--"

" **Mute**!" Tony groaned as he slowly stirred.

He frowned and pulled the covers tighter around him. He was cold... why was he cold? Bruce was always so warm. That's when it hit him.

Tony shot up and looked blearily around the room.  **BRUCE**. Where was Bruce?

He let out a soft whine before looking up at the ceiling.

"JARVIS, where is--"

"Doctor Banner is working in the lab, sir."

Tony groaned again and ran a hand over his face. Slowly he stood and grabbed a clean pair of boxers and one of Bruce's shirt before heading to the kitchen.

The inventor tapped the counter as he waited for his coffee and a cup of tea to brew. Once both were made he headed down to the lab and set the cup of tea in front of Bruce.

"You're up early." He grumbled softly as he took a sip of his coffee before peeking curiously over Bruce's shoulder.

"What are you working on babe?"


	2. Chapter 2

Bruce was pleased to hear Tony's voice ringing in his ears this early morning.

"I'm just working on a few different things. For one, I'm working on an antidote to this whole 'Other Guy' thing."

He knew Tony would be very, ver unsupportive of this. Tony loved the other guy. Bruce, hell even the rest of the team knew that Tony liked the other guy hanging around. It was time to let go though, this is what Bruce thought was right and what he thought would be beneficial to his and everyone else's health.

Bruce pushed his glasses up his glasses up his nose and waited for his lover's response, slowly sliding over a cup of black coffee, the way Tony liked it. No sugar, or cream even. Maybe that would make Tony forget what he just spat out all at once.


	3. Chapter 3

Tony leaned against the lab table and frowned softly.

"You can't do that..." He mumbled softly before taking another sip of coffee. "He's part of you Bruce."

Tony knew that was something that Bruce didn't wasn't to hear but it was true. He had spent countless his trying to convince his lover of that.

"You can't get rid of something that makes you who you are. Look at Grim. He tried, but in the end he needed the Thing."


	4. Chapter 4

Bruce sighed, clearing his throat.

"Tony, my main problem right now is hurting you when I don't want to.  
Especially during our intimate moments.." Bruce put down the pencil he was  
writing formulas down with. Reaching over to stroke Tony's cheek.

"Okay, I won't get rid of him right away. I'll let him stay for now, but if he  
dares to hurt you in anyway...I'm getting rid of him. No questions asked."

Bruce leaned in. Setting his glasses aside. He lightly kissed Tony's chin,  
working his way to his lip. He leaned back to stare into Tony's eyes.

"I love you, Tony Stark. I will protect you from anything and anyone. I know  
you are capable of doing so... I just want you to know you have a protector."


	5. Chapter 5

Tony sighed softly and leaned into the touch of his hand, pressing a soft kiss to his palm as he spoke.

"You won't hurt me." He said softly, kissing Bruce back softly and pressing their foreheads together with a soft smile. "I know that won't happen because I know neither one of you would hurt me."

The inventor let out a soft hum of happiness as Bruce spoke. He kissed him again softly and grinned.

"I love you too, Bruce... both of you. I know that's hard to believe but I do. You can't have one without the other and that may be difficult for other people to understand, but you know me better than anyone. I attract weird and thrive on it. I know you'd protect me and even though I know you don't need it either I'll protect you too, as best as I can. We're a team... you me and the big guy. We work well together."


	6. Chapter 6

Bruce teared up. He actually fucking shed a tear.

This is why he loved Tony so much. He understood him. He knew just what  
to say and do to make Bruce the happiest man alive.

Was he exaggerating it? Pfff, no. He could just tell he was the happiest.  
Bruce wiped his now tear stained face and pulled Tony close to him. Tony's  
warm was making him purr.

Bruce ran his hands up the small of Tony's back. So warm~


	7. Chapter 7

Tony smiled softly as the tears fell down Bruce's face, gently wiping them away with his thumbs as he rested his forehead against his lover's. When Bruce pulled him close he let his hands fall and wrapped his arms around him. 

He let out a content hum, leaning into his touch and smiling happily. Bruce always made him happy especially when he was being protective of him. They understood each other perfectly, and that's why they made a good team. They balanced each other out, like yin and yang.

The inventor purred softly and pressed a soft kiss to each of his cheeks before placing one to his lips.

"Feel better now?"


	8. Chapter 8

Bruce cupped Tony's cheeks and got lost in the genius' big, brown eyes.  
One hand coming up from his back to lightly stroke on Tony's scruffy cheek.

"I feel so much better, Tone. I feel so good that me and you should go into  
our room and cuddle. I know that we have strawberries and whip cream in  
the fridge~"

Bruce smirked. For once he was being the one with the way of words.

"And maybe if you are lucky, Tony. I just might let you do the 'thing' you have  
been longing to do."

He moved his hands to the back of Tony's neck and massaged his tanned  
skin.


	9. Chapter 9

Tony leaned into his hand and grinned softly, pressing a kiss to Bruce's palm.

"I'm glad Babe. I think I can get on board with that plan.. we probably have some chocolate dip too, I know how much you like chocolate~"

Tony hummed softly at the suggestion before smirking softly himself.

"Which 'thing'? You know there are so many things I've been longing to try, which one are you referring to?"

The scientist let his eyes fall closed as he leaned into the relaxing touch, a soft purr leaving his lips as he smiled.

"Mmm... Have I mentioned how much I love you~?"


	10. Chapter 10

"You should go get that chocolate.~"

Whispers into Tony's ear. "I'll be up in the bedroom and then we can discuss all the things you wish to do with me."

Nibbles softly on his earlobe. "Because then I can discuss all the things I wish to do with you my sweet.~" Bruce reached back and squeezed Tony's ass gently.

"You better hurry too. No making me wait."

What came over Bruce? He was being a lot more smooth than usual. And he actually liked it? This was strange, yet exhilarating.


	11. Chapter 11

Tony couldn't help the small shudder that wracked his frame. A small whine left his lips as he nodded, pulling Bruce into a quick kiss. 

"Yes, sir." He said with a small grin and another quick kiss, before scurrying off to get everything.

Tony didn't know what was going on but he kinda liked this side of Bruce. But honestly he loved every side of Bruce, but sometimes he didn't think the man believed him when he said so. Tony wanted to change that.

He precariously stacked strawberries, the chocolate dip container, and whipped cream in a bowl before he headed upstairs.

"Bruce...~?"


	12. Chapter 12

Bruce clicked on the stereo system and swayed his hips. Grinning madly once he heard Tony's voice

"Good, you didn't keep me waiting."

Bruce jigged on over to Tony, viewing at the items he had in his hands.

"Strawberries, check. Chocolate, check. Whipcream, check.All is account for, good boy.~"

Bruce took his glasses off and ran a single finger through the whipcream, putting it up to Tony's cherry red lips.

"Did you need something by the way, love~?"


	13. Chapter 13

Tony watched him dance with a soft smile on his lips before his lover turned to him. His smile slowly turned to a grin.

"Of course not love~" He purred happily, keeping quiet as he checked everything.

When Bruce presented him with a finger of whipped cream he teasingly licked at the digit before taking it between his lips to clean of the creamy substance, a soft groan falling from his lips.

He pulled away, making a small pop sound intentionally before grinning. The inventor took his own little bit of whipped cream and spread it over Bruce's lips before lightly licking it off.

"Just you, love." He purred in response to the doctors query. "Just all of you, every thought, every fibre, every breath, every heartbeat...all of you."


	14. Chapter 14

Bruce licked solemnly at Tony's lips. This man Right in front of him Was his everything, was his entire world and more. Bruce grabbed the things in Tony's hands and set them on the bedside table. Before cupping his scruffy and raggedy cheeks in his tattered hands. "Tony Edward Stark, I love you so much.. I would give up everything just to save you from the clutches of any terrible force out there. I would sell my soul to the devil. I would do anything for you.. You know that, right?" Bruce put his forehead to Tony's and licked more whipped cream off. A hand on Tony's arch and his neck.


	15. Chapter 15

Tony let his eyes fall closed as he listened to him and legged into the touch of his hands.

"I know Bruce, I would do the same for you. God, I can't even put into words how much I love you." He said softly, his own hand coming up to rest atop Bruce's own over the arc. "I'd give you the world and so much more if I could. But I can't, what I can give you is me; heart, mind, body, soul... everything that I am and will ever be."

He blinked his eyes slowly open and pressed a soft kiss to his lips.

"You have all of me, forever."


	16. Chapter 16

Bruce kissed Tony's lips sensually, lips moving slow as he did so.

"And you have all of me too, Tony. Forever and always. Even after my last breath..."

Bruce decided to push Tony back onto the bed. Eyes scanning and admiring Tony's beautiful body. His rugged hands lifting up Tony's shirt to start rubbing up on his bare chest.

"Beautiful... Absolutely beautiful.." Bruce muttered

Bruce's digits grazed across his abs, making sure to go through each of the crevices the set of abs before him.


	17. Chapter 17

Tony moaned softly as they kissed his fingers moving to tangle briefly in long curls.

His fingers slipped away as he was pushed back onto the bed and he squirmed slightly. His self-consciousness slowly creeping up on him.

"I'm not beautiful... You are babe." He mumbled softly, his own fingers moving up to slightly cover the arc. It was something he knew he would never be completely comfortable with.

He couldn't help the small chuckle that left his lips as Brice's fingers ran over his abs and the muscles twitched at his touch.

"Bruuuuce..." He whined softly, slowly tugging at his hands.


	18. Chapter 18

Bruce growled feeling Tony's digits grab his curls, his first instinct was to press against the genius and that's exactly what he did, pressing his chest firmly to Tony's

"Oh hush... You are fucking gorgeous, don't ever doubt yourself. Even with the reactor, it just makes you hotter.~"

Bruce's fingers kept tracing, feeling the goosebumps form on Tony's skin where he had touched on his skin. Another growl emitting from his throat once tugged. Bruce, and even the other guy whom was trying to interfere at the moment, wanted.

Tony.

Bruce reached over and dipped a strawberry in the whipped cream, holding it to Tony's lips, moving it past Tony's lips. His own grabbing the other end of the strawberry with his own lips. Lady and the Tramp style.


	19. Chapter 19

Tony shuddered slightly when Bruce growled. That simple action always got his heart rate up and he knew that Bruce knew it.

"Can't help it." He muttered softly, looking up at Bruce with soft brown eyes. "Just happens..."

He really couldn't. Yes he put the bravado on in front of others bit he couldn't bring himself to here.

When the strawberry was brought to his lips he happily took his half between his lips. He waited until Bruce took his own side before biting down. The inventor licked the fruit juice from his lips before lightly licking at Bruce's.

"Mmm.... That's good."


	20. Chapter 20

Bruce swallowed his half whole, not bothering to chew. As soon as Tony was licking his lips clean he licked back, flicking his tongue against the inventor's. This made a tint of green appear in his solid brown eyes. No, Bruce was not angry. He was happy as hell with this. Hulk on the other hand was a horndog. A hot and bothered beast.

A hand traveled down Tony's chest and his fingers gripped around Tony's visible bulge, his lips traveling from Tony's lips to his neck and jugular vein. Sucking big hickeys that could be visible even if you were 20 feet away.  



	21. Chapter 21

Tony let out a hum of content before a soft gasp left his lips that turned into a low moan. He tilted his head to give the doctor better access even as he pulled him closer.

He hadn't missed that small hint of green and despite what he knew Hulk could do if he wanted the idea that he knew the big guy was just lurking on the edge of Bruce's consciousness was even more of a turn on for him.

He moaned lowly again as he slowly grinded against Bruce's palm. The inventor slowly moved his hands up to tangle in soft chocolate curls before pulling him up into a very chaste and needy kiss.


End file.
